


Stone Walls

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Soft Muriel (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: A short, somewhat angsty fic, in which Muriel realizes he is starting to fall for Dallas.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours fest.  
> Day 2: Caught Red Hearted

I noticed it after the fight with Lucio. As we lay in Khamgali’s tent, I noticed that they were sleeping a little closer. But for some reason, I didn’t mind.

I didn’t understand them. All I ever did was cause people pain. That’s all anyone remembered me as anyway. A bringer of pain and death. Why couldn’t they see that’s all I did?

It was a slow ride back. We were always stopping to ensure Lucio wasn’t following us. I used some flowers I found in the woods to make some simple protective charms. 

“Thanks, Muriel,” they had said, tucking the charm into a pocket, then giving me a kiss on the cheek. It was kind of cute. Dallas is so much shorter than me. 

We sleep a little closer again that night.

One morning, just on the edge of Vesuvia, I woke to find them pressed against my chest, my arm slung protectively over them. Carefully, I shifted away. I couldn’t let myself get attached. All I did was hurt people. That’s why I chose to be forgotten. So people didn’t remember the pain I caused.

I don’t understand how they can trust me so blindly. Don’t they know that I’ve hurt people? That I hurt them? I’m not worthy to be trusted with their feelings.

That night spent at Mazelinka’s was the closest we’ve been. Not like there was much of a choice. Still, it was nice, to be there together. Even as I lay there though, I couldn’t help the thoughts in my head, telling me I didn’t deserve this. 

But, Dallas cared for me, so maybe, I could let myself feel a little bit. Maybe, in time, I could be worthy of their feelings. 

As I lay there, with Dallas in my arms, I thought I felt the stone walls around my heart coming down. Just a little bit. I smiled as they snuggled into my chest.

Maybe, in time, I could tell them.


End file.
